muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Show, Sesame Street, The Animal Show and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Monical's Pizza, Eagle Theater Muppets Most Wanted and Shop Walmart in Robinson
The Muppets Show, Sesame Street, The Animal Show and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Monical's Pizza, Eagle Theater Muppets Most Wanted and Shop Walmart in Robinson is a special, March 21, 2014 premieres on Disney Channel. Cast Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire * Eric Jacobson * Dave Goelz * Bill Barretta * David Rudman * Matt Vogel * Louise Gold * Tyler Bunch * Peter Linz * Alice Dinnean * Brian Jones * Bruce Lanoil * Julianne Buescher * Mak Wilson * Nigel Plaskitt * Warrick Brownlow-Pike * Andrew Spooner * Olly Taylor * Sue Dacre * Iestyn Evans * Andy Heath * Victor Yerrid * Artie Esposito * Mike Quinn * Richard Coombs * David Silva Covarrubias * Martin P. Robinson * Drew Massey * Various Muppet Performers * Geoff Felix * Colin Purves * Alex Villa * Chase Woolner * Andy Stone * Heather Asch * Jim Martin * Lisa Buckley * Marcus Clarke * Michael Latin * Michael Sisti * William Banyard * James Murray * Kevin Carlson * David Skelly * Nathan Danforth * Michael Oosterom * Sue Beattie * Robert Tygner * Dave Chapman * Chris Thatcher * Don Austen * Damian Farrell * Mark Mander * Alison Mcgowan * Fiona Wilson * Rachel Leonard * Tony Lymboura * Stan Middleston * Mandy Travis * David Barclay * Sean Johnson * Brett O'Quinn * Katherine Smee * Art Vega * Joey Mazzarino * Jim Kroupa * Ryan Dillon * Jennifer Barnhart * Pam Arciero * Noel MacNeal * Carmen Osbahr * Paul McGinnis * Haley Jenkins * Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Marc Petrosino * Leslie Carrra-Rudolph * Fran Brill * John Kennedy * John Tartaglia * Tim Lagasse * Sonia Manzano * BJ Guyer * Caroll Spinney * Rickey Boyd Mascot Cast * Clare Field as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Jeff Fatt as Henry the Octopus * Nick Hutchinson as Wags the Dog Human Cast * Frank Langella * Mrs. Williams Child Cast * Evan Ferree * Hayley Ferree Guest Nick Jr. Featuring the Voices of * Bailey Gambertoglio * Jacob Bertrand * Marlek Walker * Grace Kaufman * Tori Feinstein * Jet Jurgensmeyr LA Muppet Performers * Daisy Beattie, Lynn Robertson Bruce, Paul Eason, Paul Jomain, Helena Smee, Sheila Clark, Matthew Crowfoot, Brian Herring, Neil Sterenberg, Michael Lisa, Ed May, Chris Rafinski, Rob Killen, Mark Sutton, Galen Fott Additional UK Muppet Performers * Tim Blaney, Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Kevin Clash The Cast of Sesame Street * Alan Muraoka * Alison Bartlett O'Reilly * Chris Knowings * Nitya Vidaysagar * Sonia Manzano * Roscoe Orman * Emilio Delgado * Bob McGrath * Ismael Cruz Cordova Segment Performers Muppet Cast Muppet Characters (speaking) Background Muppets (non-speaking) Muppet Babies (speaking) Sesame Street Muppets (speaking) Background Sesame Street Muppets (non-speaking) obscure Fraggle Rock Characters (speaking) obscure The Animal Show Characters (speaking) Muppets (inserts and speaking) Sesame Street Muppets (inserts and speaking) Background Sesame Street Muppets (inserts and non-speaking) Background Muppets (inserts and non-speaking) Sesame Street Muppets (street story and speaking) Category:Muppet Specials